Te vi venir
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: A causa del accidente de su hermano, Santana tiene que cubrirlo en sus clases, sin saber que la misma chica que se le insinuaba a él, terminaría por ser el amor de su vida.


**Hola chicos. Les traigo una nueva historia. Fue idea de una amiga, yo solo le doy una que otra idea. Bueno, su nombre es Arii Bowtie (ya sé, super cute :33 ) **

**Es algo nuevo, casi no veo Fics Brittana así que decidimos hacer uno para deleite de los Fans de la pareja.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Ya era tarde, y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, pero todo valía la pena si pasaba un momento especial con su querido castaño, él quería tener algo más que un noviazgo pero le era difícil ya que el castaño tenía una hermana la cual posiblemente no sabía que es lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero estaba seguro que si algo quería era pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre que amaba, con el castaño de ojos azules, una piel de porcelana , todo él era hermoso su pequeño Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

- ¿En qué piensas amor?- dijo el castaño mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

- En lo mucho que te amo. - Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios lleno de amor.

- ¡Oh Blaine! Por dios, podrías avisarme cuando Kurt venga a verte y no encontrarme con este espectáculo.- dijo santana con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola Kurt

- Santana, no es un espectáculo, y solo lo besaba, no es como si lo estuviera follando en el sillón.- dijo Blaine algo divertido.

- Pues no es como que quiero saber qué es lo que hacen mientras no estoy en el sillón.- Santana soltó una carcajada al ver como Kurt se ponía de un color rojo carmesí.

- Dios Blaine, ¿cómo le dices eso a santana?- dijo Kurt algo tímido.

- Yo no dije nada que no fuera verdad.- comentó Blaine recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Kurt.

- Eres tan romántico Devon.- dijo Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Lo sé. -dijo Blaine, depositando un beso casto en los labios de Kurt.

Santana era la hermana menor de Blaine, era un tanto divertida pero cuando algo la enojaba, no podías creer que fuera ella. Santana se declaró abiertamente lesbiana hace poco pero está muy feliz de haberse liberado de ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a algo.

- ¡Santana! - la morena no presto atención.

- ¡SANTANA! - gritó Blaine.

- ¡¿Qué diablos!? ¿Por qué gritas? - dijo algo molesta.

- Te estoy llamando, Kurt ya se va y quería despedirse.- dijo Blaine.

- Ahora bajo. - Santana nunca era así y Blaine sabía que algo había pasado, pero no era momento para hablar de ello.

- No tienes que irte, lo sabes.- dijo Blaine con un puchero.

- Lo sé y me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que llegar a casa.- le dio un pequeño beso.

- Kurt, ¡nos vemos! - dijo Santana algo decaída.

- Chao.- dijo Kurt viendo a Blaine con cara preocupada, dándole un beso y saliendo del departamento.

- Hey, ¿San que sucede? - preguntó Blaine.

- Nada.- susurro.- Es solo que no se si realmente encontrare a alguien para mí.

- Por dios San, eres hermosa y encontraras a esa persona especial cuando menos lo esperes.- suspiró dándole un abrazo.- Recuerda que Kurt llego cuando menos lo imagine, Sebastián me engaño y estaba muy dolido, salí a dar un pequeño paseo para calmarme un poco y choque con Kurt, y en ese momento al mirarlo supe que lo quería. A mi lado.- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo la morena algo más tranquila.- siempre sabes que decir.- lo abrazo.

Lunes 7:00am

Otro día de trabajo en el colegio, si Blaine era maestro de matemáticas y el profesor de coro, tenía una hermosa voz, y no perdía oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Su primera clase del día era con la clase en la que se encontraba esa chica rubia algo divertida, pero que no perdía oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada coqueta.

- ¡Hola! - dijo la chica rubia.

- ¿Qué tal Brittany? - dijo Blaine

- No entendí el tema del día.- dijo algo insinuante. - Quería Saber si usted podría explicármelo a solas. - dijo con voz coqueta.

- Lo lamento pero no - dijo Blaine algo nervioso ya que la chica se le estaba acercando más de lo debido.

- Podemos divertirnos.- dijo y se acercó y le deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Lo lamento pero no. - dijo molesto saliendo del salón.

Por alguna razón ella se le hacía conocida, y el apellido muy muy familiar pero nunca le tomo importancia, de algo estaba seguro tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Brittany lo acosara de esa manera.

Al llegar al departamento noto ese rico aroma del castaño, sabía que el estaría en casa, pero no tan temprano, entro a la cocina y se encontró con el castaño sentado en la mesa leyendo mientras tomaba un café, se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda recibiendo un suspiro y una sonrisa por parte del castaño.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Blaine robándole un beso a Kurt.

- Hola amor, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? - dijo Kurt algo entusiasmado devolviéndole el beso.

- No tan bien. - dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - Kurt se notaba preocupado.

- ¿Recuerdas a la chica que te conté? - dijo frunciendo el ceño viendo como Kurt se tensaba.

- Si, ¿qué sucedió? - dijo algo molesto.

- Bueno ella se acercó y bueno... ella... me dio un beso cerca de la boca.- dijo confundido.

- ¿Qué ella hizo qué? … ¿Y tú qué hiciste? - dijo Kurt a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a esa escuincla.

- Yo le dije que no era correcto y me fui.- dijo Blaine aun molesto y confundido.

- Tengo que ir a ese colegio a verla.- dijo molesto y con tono celoso.

- No quiero que te mentas en problemas.- dijo con mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien.- dijo molesto pero sabía que lo que Blaine decía era correcto.

El hecho de no poder decirle a su hermana que tenía a un hombre hermoso a su lado era que sus padres se lo prohibieron rotundamente ya que no querían que la pequeña Britt fuera "Contagiada", eso le dolía a Kurt, pero, ¿cómo hablar con ella sin que sus padres lo supieran?, ¿cómo decirle que moría por casarse con ese hombre y hacer una vida junto a él, pero con el apoyo de ella?

Tenía un remolino de pensamientos, y cosas que pensar antes de dar ese gran paso con Blaine, estaba seguro que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para proponerle matrimonio a su pequeño Hobbit, a su moreno, y sus hermosos rulos, él quería despertar a diario viendo esos bellos ojos avellana, pero antes tenía algo que hablar con Britt, decirle lo que sentía y contar con su apoyo en ese momento especial.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. **

**Si les gusto, dejen su review. **

**~ Arii Bowtie**

**~ Chesire de CrissColfer**


End file.
